Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has handled many things. Arrogant racers, forest fires, and secret government agencies. What happens when a certain dragon and his rider arrive in Propwash? Can he get Hiccup and Toothless home? (Set after Love & War, and HTTYD 2.) Saber(OC) X Elena(OC), Dusty X Ishani, and Hiccup X Astrid.
1. Where No One Goes

Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash

A Planes, and How To Train Your Dragon Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has handled many things. Arrogant racers, forest fires, and secret government agencies. What happens when a certain dragon and his rider arrive in Propwash? Can he get Hiccup and Toothless home? (Set after Love & War, and HTTYD 2.)

Chapter 1: Where No One Goes

Location: Above Berk, Time: One year after How To Train Your Dragon 2

_Hiccup's POV_

This is Berk. It's cold almost all year around, and it's very secluded from the rest of the world. It's been a year since I fought Drago, and his dark Bewilderbeast. Toothless is now Alpha of the dragons, and I'm the chief of Berk. It's a hard job, but Astrid thinks I'm doing well.

Toothless, and I were having a morning flight, "All right, Bud. Let's try that new trick for dragon racing," Toothless started grumbling, "Toothless, it'll be fine."

I unhooked my harness, "Ready?" I slid off of Toothless, and dived.

Toothless flipped over, and dived. The water was coming up fast, "Ready, Bud?" Toothless flipped right side up, and flew underneath me. Grabbing onto the harness, I hooked it back on, and pulled Toothless out of the dive about 3 feet from the water, "Yeah! We did it!"

Suddenly, a white light blinded me, and Toothless. The light faded, and I lost consciousness.

Three Hours Later…

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: June 12, 2015, 9:00 P.M.

_Hiccup's POV_

I woke up in a dark, and cold cave. Toothless was sleeping next to a fire pit, "Toothless?" Toothless head shot up, and he looked at me.

He ran over towards me, and tackled me, "Easy, Bud. Do you know where we're at?" I got up, and walked to the cave entrance.

As I stared out of the cave, I gasped, "Toothless, I don't think we're in Berk anymore. Hey, take a look at that."

In the distance, there were some blinking lights, "Come on, Bud. Let's check it out," I climbed onto his back, and we took off into the night sky.

* * *

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: June 12, 2015. 9:15 P.M.

_Hiccup's POV_

As me, and Toothless flew along, I noticed what appeared to be a landing zone.

"Bud, check that out."

Toothless looked down, saw the landing zone, and started to dive, "Toothless! What are you doing?!"

Suddenly a big tower appeared in front of us, "Toothless! Dodge right!" Toothless dodged to the right, but a few seconds late. His artificial tail-fin snagged the side of the tower, and ripped off.

Toothless roared as we lost altitude, "Hang on, bud!" I managed to land us in a lake of water nearby.

As we swam towards the shore, bright white lights started sweeping the area, "Come on, Bud. We need to get out of here." We quickly got to the tree line, and hid.

After the lights left the area, I turned to Toothless, "Are you injured, Bud?" Toothless rumbled a sound that was saying his pride was injured. I just gave him a look that screamed sarcasm.

Walking over to Toothless tail-fin, I looked at the damage.

The straps to hold the tail-fin in place were still intact, but most of the fabric, and materials to operate the tail was gone, "It's all right, Bud. We'll build a replacement tail-fin. Come on, let's get back to the cave." Standing up, we started heading back to the cave.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash. Once Still I Fly: Love & War is finished this story will continue. Until next time!


	2. New World

Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash

A Planes, and How To Train Your Dragon Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has handled many things. Arrogant racers, forest fires, and secret government agencies. What happens when a certain dragon and his rider arrive in Propwash? Can he get Hiccup and Toothless home? (Set after Love & War, and HTTYD 2.)

Chapter 2: New World

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, June 13, 2015, 8:15 A.M.

_Hiccup's POV_

Looking around as we went back to the cave, I noticed that there was some sort of crop growing all around us… it looked like corn, but I couldn't be sure. The leaves certainly felt like it, though. Even if it was just a start, it meant we were getting somewhere and we could figure out where we were sooner. The vantage point from the ground was limited.

I gathered leaves from about three of the tall, stocky plants before realizing that the cave wouldn't help too much for protection; it wasn't too deep, and I'd need the light. Oddly enough, there were also gears littered on the ground where we were, though they were too big to just replace the ones that were broken. I'd have to rebuild most of it, anyways. I picked up a couple of them, wondering what they could have come from and why they looked so worn.

Pushing the thought aside, I scratched Toothless behind the ear, "We'll be flying again soon, bud," I told him as his tail swished from side to side, almost like a dog wagging its tail. Knowing he probably wouldn't let me touch it so easily, I tried sitting on the good half, though it just moved me with his tail, much like the first time I met him… a little too much like that day. I shuddered, remembering the taste of the half-eaten fish as I tore away the ruined fabric, lacing it as best as I could with the corn leaves.

The gears themselves were too stripped to work, the teeth all but missing. There wasn't much I could do to save them, so I did the best I could to use the gears I'd found on the ground; however, they made the tail even more difficult to move than before. It'd have to work; we needed to get back in the air. After checking my makeshift fix, I got back in Toothless's saddle, patting his head. "Come on, bud, let's go," I told him.

_3rd Person POV from here_

Toothless, and Hiccup were about 300 feet in the air when the corn leave tail ripped apart. Toothless roared as we lost altitude once more, "Hang on, Toothless!" Hiccup managed to get Toothless in a glide. As they glided, Hiccup realized that they were too close to the ground, but Toothless managed to land roughly on his feet in a sprint. Hiccup pulled the reins on Toothless saddle, bringing him to a stop.

"You alright, bud?" Toothless started to growl. Hiccup looked up, and saw these machines, just staring at them like they were aliens. He couldn't tell what they even were supposed to be; they weren't anything like what was back in Berk. They were all different colors, some with what looked like wings. Oddest of all… they were alive. They had eyes, and mouths like humans and moved on their own. Dumbfounded, he stood there next to Toothless, unsure what to think.

One of the machines with wings rolled up next to Hiccup, and Toothless. Toothless started to growl, but Hiccup calmed him down, "Easy, bud. I'll handle this. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and this is my dragon, Toothless."

The… thing… gave a curious look, then glared, eyes icy cold. "What are you? And what are you doing with a dragon?"

Hiccup visibly gulped, "I'm a human, and Toothless is my friend. I ride on top of him... like this?" Hiccup climbed up onto Toothless back. After a few moments, he climbed back down. Toothless still looked suspicious of the machines, the feeling was mutual.

"That explains a lot," the machine said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The name's Rush. I have a dragon as well, well, he wouldn't consider me his 'owner', but, what can you do?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Well Toothless can be…annoying sometimes, but he's got a big heart." Toothless smiled a gummy smile, and tackled Hiccup. Hiccup groaned as he was licked by Toothless, "Ahh! Toothless! For the millionth time, you know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless gurgled out what sounded like a laugh.

The thing rolled his eyes, not caring for loitering. "So I'm guessing 'Toothless' doesn't speak then?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Toothless speaking? That's more ridiculous sounding than a troll only stealing your left sock."

"Then you have to meet Streak," Rush chuckled, dismissing the ridicule.

Hiccup was confused, "Streak? Who's Streak?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you his name? Well, he's that dragon I was talking about."

Hiccup made a "oh" face, "Okay, so where can we find Streak?"

"Probably flyin' around Propwash somewhere here," he glanced up at the sky nearer to Propwash Junction.

* * *

Hey, everyone. Just to let you know my co-writers are unavailable at this current time, because they're busy with their own stories. I do not mind this, but I just want to say that until they are available again, chapter 3 of this story will be halted. I'm sorry for those who like this story.


	3. New Friends, Same Species

Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash

A Planes, and How To Train Your Dragon Story

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs has handled many things. Arrogant racers, forest fires, and secret government agencies. What happens when a certain dragon and his rider arrive in Propwash? Can he get Hiccup and Toothless home? (Set after Love & War, and HTTYD 2.)

Chapter 3: New Friends, Same Species

Location: Highway in the Sky, Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: June 13, 2015, 8:30 A.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Meanwhile, Saber, Dusty, Skipper, and Gloria were racing with Streak. Saber was in first place with Dusty in second, and Streak in third.

"Come on, let's go!"

Saber pushed his engine into the red-line as did Dusty. Skipper, and Gloria on the other wing kept in the yellow zone.

Gloria called out, "Slow down son! We are not as young as we used to be!"

Saber, Dusty, and Streak dived down, screaming in joy. The dragon did a barrel roll mid dive, attempting to gain an edge against the two planes -which were built to be faster than him. Slowing down enough to stretch his neck behind him to look at the two planes, he smirked, "Can't catch me!"

Turning back around, Streak spotted a… a night fury… he instantly spread his wings in shock, slowing down and letting the other planes pass him. Didn't anyone else see it? When he recovered, he tried to catch up again, but only succeeded in catching up with Skipper and Gloria. "Hey, uh, there was another dragon down there… I mean… a night fury! I haven't seen one of them since I came to this world…"

Saber, Dusty, Skipper, and Gloria looked at Streak gawking, "What in the name of Vought are you talking about, Streak?"

Streak pointed a talon down to where Toothless, Hiccup, and Rush stood. "Look!"

All four planes mouths dropped in shock. Saber was the first one to recover, "What the heck is that?"

"A dragon like me, except a different breed. You know, like how you and Dusty are both planes but look different and are different types? Like that."

Saber nodded, "Oh…."

"You know, we can talk, too," Hiccup finally said, tired of being talked about right in front of him.

Saber shook his cowl, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I'm Saber. This is my friend, Dusty. This is my mom, Gloria, and my dad, Skipper."

"And I'm Streak!" the ice dragon added quickly, then he looked at Toothless. "And what's your name?"

Toothless chirped a couple times, the language of the dragons, stating his name as well as how they had gotten there.

Hiccup just stood there, mouth agape at the talking dragon… he'd never heard a dragon talk before… ever… "Wait, you're a talking dragon!"

Streak laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?" He landed down next to Toothless. "And it's nice to meet you too."

Saber shook his cowl, "So, dragons have a different language than English? Huh. Who knew?"

"But you can translate Toothless's language!" Hiccup said excitedly, "What'd he just say?"

"He just said, and I quote, 'The name's Toothless. Nice to meet you, Streak,'" then he paused for a moment, "I'm a little rusty on my dragonese, so I'm not too sure of exactly what he said afterwards. Besides, there are a LOT of words that aren't able to be translated in the dragonese language."

Saber was thinking to himself, "So, why are you two here?"

"I have no idea," Hiccup said blatantly. That's all there was to the story… if he knew any more, he would've said it.

"Do you know how you got here?" Saber was starting to get annoyed.

Streak listened as Toothless chattered a few 'words'. "Toothless doesn't know. And I can't say that Hiccup would know much more either."

Meanwhile, Dusty had snuck behind Toothless, and was looking at his tail, "Um, why does Toothless have only one tail-fin?"

Toothless flicked his tail so it was next to him instead of behind him, as if to protect it. "Um… long story, but he can't fly without a tail I made for him… and it's broken. Do you think you could help us?"

Dusty nodded vigorously, "Yeah, Dottie can help! Dottie!"

Dottie rolled out from her shop, "What is it, Dusty? Is your gearbox broken again? Do I need to call Maru?"

Dusty shook his cowl, "No, Hiccup's dragon, Toothless needs an artificial tail-fin in order to fly. Can you make one?"

Dottie looked at Hiccup, "Can you get Toothless to move his tail, so I can look at it?"

Streak nodded as Toothless chirped something. "Oh, I know… sometimes they don't remember that you understand. And don't worry about Dottie, she's the best mechanic there is!"

"What's a mechanic? I mean, if you can fix his tail, I probably know what it is, but I've never heard of someone being called that…" Hiccup asked, beginning to ramble a little.

Dottie nodded, "Yeah, I can fix it, if I have the materials. Mechanics fix machines after all."

"It's just a sail with a metal support skeleton," he explained, "Everything else seems to be working, though."

Dottie nodded, "Let me take a look." Dottie rolled over towards Toothless.

Toothless jumped back a little, growling at the forklift, but a gentle hand on his head calmed him down… a little. Toothless still didn't like his tail being touched.

Dottie was nervous, "Look, Toothless. If you don't want me to touch it, I won't. But I need to look at it. If you just show it to me, I'll know whether I can fix it or not."

Toothless grudgingly flicked his tail a little, allowing the damaged tail to be seen by the forklift, but if she came any closer she might get hurt… though he didn't know how well he could bite metal.

Dottie inspected the tail, "This craftsmanship is amazing! I can totally fix this! Chug! Get Sparky and find as many as the smallest gears you can! I'm calling Maru!" Dottie drove away as fast as her wheels could go.

Hiccup was confused, "Okay, who is Maru?" Dusty rolled forward, "Maru is a mechanic like Dottie, except he makes things better than new. It's actually his motto. If anyone can get that tail fixed, it's Maru, and Dottie."

Hiccup nodded, "Okay. How long will it take Maru to get here?"

Saber looked up, "It depends on whether or not there's an emergency. He works with the Air Attack Team up in Piston Peak putting out forest fires. It's about a eight hour flight there. Dusty and I are actually certified for being Aerial Firefighters. We're racers as well. Speaking of racing, we need to get our firefighting landing gear switched out for our racing landing gear."

Dusty nodded, "Yeah, we better do that." Dusty turned and headed for Dottie's shop, Saber following behind. Skipper turned to Hiccup, "Hello there, I'm Skipper Riley, and this is my wife, Gloria." Hiccup nodded, "I'm Hiccup,"

Skipper, and Gloria looked at Hiccup with a weird look. Hiccup just stood there, "I was named that way. Don't ask why."

Skipper looked to Hiccup, "Listen, Hiccup...If you need a place to stay. Our hanger is just down at the end of the runway." Skipper pointed his wing towards his home.

"Thanks…Come on, Toothless. Let's go find something to eat. I'm starving." Toothless nodded in agreement, and the two friends headed to the cornfield to grab some corn.


End file.
